


made with love

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi has picked up a new hobby, and Sousuke suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	made with love

Sousuke comes home after work just past five, and he rolls his eyes as he walks inside, holding back a snort. The sight that greets him in the living room is something he’s gotten used to in the past few weeks, which in and of itself is odd to him. Having to get used to Kisumi’s new hobby was one thing, but seeing the result of it slowly grow in number around the house is a different matter.

“Oh, you’re back,” Kisumi says, his hearing as sharp as ever. He gets up from the couch and puts his yarn and needles down in the basket before coming to greet his boyfriend in the hallway with a smile so bright Sousuke has to squint despite the light in the hallway not being too blinding.

“Hi to you too,” he grunts as Kisumi’s jumped up into his arms and locked his legs around Sousuke’s waist. “Am I gonna start finding yarn animals in my sock drawer now that you’ve been home all day for a while?”

Kisumi hums and nuzzles his nose against Sousuke’s neck. “Maybe,” he muses. “It’s fun, though.”

“It’s dumb, that’s what it is. And a waste of both time and money.”

“Hey, it’s not that expensive—besides, I use my own money to buy yarn.”

Sousuke sighs. “Yes, money you could put into better use. Food, clothes, other _necessities_.”

He makes sure to emphasise the last word to get it into Kisumi’s thick skull that his hobbies are nowhere near that category, and that with the pace he’s finishing his things at, this _might_ actually start to make a sizeable dent in his wallet. And Sousuke is _not_ going to be the one to lend him money if it were to go that far.

Kisumi pouts. “You won’t let me have a hobby? And I was working on something for you, too. Something _practical_ , even.”

Sousuke tries to withstand it, but his curiosity pokes at him in the side, and he relents. “Fine, okay. What is it?”

“Secret for now,” Kisumi grins. “You’ll see soon, I’m about done. But don’t you _dare_ go looking for it. This place isn’t big enough for me to properly hide things from you.”

Shrugging, Sousuke lets Kisumi down onto the floor to actually come into the apartment. “As you wish. I’m too lazy to go rummaging through drawers that aren’t mine, anyway. You can rest easily.”

When he opens is top drawer that evening, he _does_ find a new knitted animal in there, and it’s a pink octopus about the size of his fist. He sighs, and Kisumi laughs at him from the bed, after which Sousuke crawls onto the bed to tickle him, knowing Kisumi’s probably the most ticklish person he knows. Even more so than Rin, and that’s _bad_.

 

* * *

 

Christmas morning comes, and Sousuke wakes to a certain _someone_ sitting on top of him, bouncing up and down eagerly like he’s still a kid waiting for permission to open gifts. Only this year, Sousuke had told Kisumi they wouldn’t be celebrating Christmas, since it isn’t a Japanese tradition to begin with, and he hates the commercial stress that comes with it.

Kisumi had reluctantly agreed to it with a pout and a frown that would’ve probably made normal people feel like they’d just accidentally kicked a puppy. Sousuke, however, knows his boyfriend’s attempts at manipulating people, and he isn’t one to fall for them anymore.

(For the most part, that is.)

“Wake up, sleepyhead!” Kisumi chirps, as always _far_ too cheery at ass o’clock in the morning. Sousuke groans and pulls his pillow out from beneath his head to instead put it over his face, something he knows will be a futile attempt at buying himself more time in bed. Kisumi bounces up and down once again on top of him, sitting dangerously close to Sousuke’s crotch, and he tries to push his boyfriend off, but to no avail.

“Why are you up so early?!” he groans, voice muffled by the pillow.

“Because it’s a nice day, it’s Christmas, and you’re wasting such a perfect day by being a grumpy big lump in bed.”

“I don’t mind.”

“But I do. Come on, I made breakfast.”

Sousuke removes the pillow from his face at that, and he raises an eyebrow. “You made breakfast. Really.”

“You don’t have to look like that; you know I can cook.”

He does. (Sometimes even better than himself, but Sousuke isn’t going to admit that to Kisumi, whose ego is _already_ dangerously big.) So he lets himself—albeit reluctantly—get dragged out of bed and into the kitchen.

With a _very_ redundant breakfast over, Sousuke goes into the bathroom for a shower, and when he emerges with a towel around his neck, he spots Kisumi in the living room and figures he’s probably knitting again, which seems to be all he’s doing these days. But upon further inspection (because Sousuke finds himself curious for whatever reason), he notices Kisumi’s wrapping something. In gift paper.

“Hey,” he says, and Kisumi nearly jumps up in the air with how violently he flinches.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Kisumi exclaims, and Sousuke goes to sit down in front of him. Kisumi immediately hugs the big bundle to his chest, trying to hide whatever it is, but Sousuke can clearly see the light blue knitted whatever-it-is, and he rolls his eyes.

“Don’t tell me that’s—“

“I know you said not to give you anything. And I don’t expect you to give me anything in return, but I… really wanted you to have this. Don’t be mad, okay?”

Kisumi tentatively hands Sousuke the still half-wrapped gift, and Sousuke easily slides the gift paper off the bundle to reveal a sweater. It looks really big, but also really cosy, and since it’s yarn, it’s bound to be soft and comfortable. He lets his thumbs run along it as he stares at it dumbly in awe and sheer surprise.

“Well?” Kisumi asks, sounding unsure of himself. “Do you like it or do you hate it?”

“I…” Sousuke begins, not really knowing how to express himself. To say that he’s speechless is a vast understatement; he’s baffled, surprised that anyone would go so far as to _make_ him something. “I really like it, Kisumi. Thanks.”

He looks up to meet Kisumi’s gaze, and sees Kisumi’s wide eyes stare back at him. “You do?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Kisumi laughs a little. “I… was kind of hesitant on giving it to you. Knowing that you didn’t want anything and all. But I just _really_ wanted to make this as sort of a challenge, and I liked how it turned out. I reckoned it’d fit you, as well, so it was only a bonus. So I’m sorry I broke the ‘no Christmas gifts’ thing, but I’m also not.”

Sousuke swallows hard, and looks down at the sweater again. It really shows how much care and effort Kisumi has put into the thing; the pattern is even and _very_ beautifully done. It’s hard for Sousuke to believe that Kisumi’s only been at this for a few short weeks, two months at most, because this looks almost professionally done.

“Don’t… don’t be sorry,” he mumbles. “I really like it. It’s… beautiful.”

“Really?” Kisumi asks, sounding genuinely surprised, and for some reason, that makes Sousuke’s chest sting a little.

“Yeah. I’ve never had anyone make anything for me before, so this means… a lot.” He takes a deep breath, inwardly cursing himself for being so awkward at expressing himself verbally, or at all, for that matter. “It’s just… this must’ve taken you a while to make. Not to mention the effort and everything. I don’t know anything about knitting, but… it looks like it took a lot of time.”

 _It feels weird for someone to want to spend so much time making something for me_ , is something he thinks, but doesn’t say out loud. Sousuke knows it’s probably wiser to keep that to himself.

Kisumi practically crashes into him, making them fall onto the floor. “I didn’t—I didn’t know that, Sousuke,” he says, sounding like he’s about to cry, which doesn’t really make it easier for Sousuke, who frowns and looks to the side. “I’m really glad you liked it. I _wanted_ to take the time in making this for you. Not just because I love you, but because I know you can’t buy clothes for yourself, and some of your hoodies are too small now.”

Sousuke almost wants to laugh at the massive amounts of domesticity in what Kisumi just said, but he finds it endearing at the same time. He reaches a hand up to let his fingers gently tangle in Kisumi’s hair, letting out a slow breath. He feels light, somehow.

“Thanks, Kisumi.”

“I’m glad you like it. I love you.”

He grunts, embarrassment punching him in the gut and probably making his face go beet red in less than a second. “Love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

When Sousuke finds a little knitted grey elephant on his nightstand one morning, he finds it a little cute, and puts it on top of his drawer next to the pink octopus from a couple of days ago, and doesn’t think much of it after that.

Two days later, he finds a whale shark in his sports bag on his way to the gym, and it was a good thing he caught it _before_ he left the house, or he would’ve probably pulled it out on accident in the changing room, most definitely making people turn their heads in curiosity and having them laugh at him. He’s _not_ having that.

When there’s a pink octopus, a grey elephant, a dark-blue whale shark, a pig and now also a dog standing on top of his chest of drawers, Sousuke sighs exasperatedly.

“Kisumi! Care to explain what this is about?”

Kisumi walks into their bedroom, eyes as innocent as ever. “Whatever do you mean, Sousuke?”

“ _These_!” Sousuke says. “The animals! Why do you keep hiding them in my stuff?”

“Because they’re cute, and because you like them.”

“I—“

He can’t really say he doesn’t like them, because that would be a blatant lie. They do take up room, however, and now he can’t put anything else up there since the space is taken up by knitted animals.

“See? You _do_ like them.”

“They take up space!”

“Oh, still not denying it. Don’t worry, I always find space.”

Sousuke groans and slaps a hand over his forehead, and Kisumi giggles at his (mostly exaggerated) despair.

The same evening, he receives a text from Rin that just says " _cute animals_ ", and it takes him a second to realise what Rin means. But when his brain _does_ register it, he sends Kisumi a glare that has him get up on his feet, running through the apartment with Sousuke chasing after him.

**Author's Note:**

> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
